


A Burden

by blossombabes



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, Fluff, Jurassic world fluff, Kid Fic, dad!owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: Owen catches an upset Maisie up past her bedtime, and goes into dad mode.OrJust fluffy parents!clawen + Maisie being cute





	A Burden

Owen's eyes fluttered open, and he turned his head to the digital clock on the bedside table. '3:48' was displayed in blocky green letters that burned his tired eyes. 

Claire remained asleep beside him, snoring softly. Owen couldn't resist smiling and letting his hand gently brush her cheek. He could do that, he reminded himself, they were together. 

His mouth and throat felt scratchy and dry. Silently and carefully, as not to wake the sleeping redhead beside him, he slipped out of bed. His feet hit the cold wood with a small 'thud', but he continued to exit the room and go down the stairs. 

He noticed a light in the kitchen and furrowed his brows in confusion. It was very unlike any of them to forget a light. His pace slowed as he came to the threshold, where he paused to peek inside the room. He couldn't help but sigh in relief as he saw Maisie sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall across from her seat. 

"Hey, kid," he said quietly, trying not to scare her. Her head snapped up to meet his eyes, mouth parting slightly. "H-hi," she said before standing up from the table. Owen strode over to the cabinet of cups, taking one to the sink. 

Water streamed into the glass for a few seconds before he turned it off and took a long sip. He sighed before turning back to Maisie, who was looking down at her feet. "Now, what's going on?" he asked as he leant against the counter. 

"It's nothing," she dismissed quickly. "C'mon, Crazy Maisie,there's usually a reason for someone sitting by themselves in the kitchen at night. You were asleep last time I checked- what happened?" 

She sighed before letting her right hand wring her left nervously. "It's just, I'm afraid I'm putting too much of a burden on you and Claire," she said just above a whisper. "What?" he asked in astonishment. 

"I know you guys weren't really expecting to come back from the expedition with a child, and even though you do very well taking care of me, I just feel as if it would be better if you had space.

I thought about running away, but I decided that would be worse. So I just did some research about orphanages and foster homes nearby," she said before plopping down in a chair. "Honest, I was going to talk to you both about it tomorrow." 

Owen gawked at her for a few moments before setting his cup down on the counter. He took quick steps before kneeling in front of the girl, taking her small and shaking hands in his. "Do you really think that we would be better off without you?" he asked seriously. 

She nodded as tears filled her waterline. She hurriedly blinked them away, refusing to make any more issues. Owen sighed before slipping one hand out of hers and using it to cradle her head.

"Maisie, do you know how much Claire loves you? She cares so much about you. I feel the exact same way, honey. You're right that we weren't expecting you, but now that you're here, there's no way you're leaving us. You're part of the family, kiddo." 

Maisie threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug, smiling as his gently wound around her back. She cried silently into his shoulder, her tears landing on the fabric of his t-shirt. Owen just rubbed her back gently, allowing her to let out her emotions. 

After several minutes, her sobs were reduced to quiet hiccups. "I'm sorry, Owen," she said dejectedly. "Sorry?" he almost laughed. "Don't apologize. If you ever need anything, even if it's just a hug, you come get me, or Claire, or both. Guess what, Maisie? You're stuck with us," he said before standing up with her still in his arms. 

"I'll tuck you in," he said as he carried her up the stairs. In a matter of minutes, she was secured snugly underneath pastel green blankets, a small smile on her face. "G'night, kiddo," he said as stood in the doorway. "Goodnight. I love you," she responded tiredly. 

"I love you too," he said after a pause. He trudged contently back into his room, where Claire waited for him. "Hey," she greeted hoarsely. "Hey," he echoed.

He took quick steps before falling face first into their mattress, forcing a laugh from Claire. He sat up beside her and simply stared for a while, admiring her features. Unable to resist, he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her mouth to his. 

Their lips worked lazily in sync for a few moments before she pulled away with a grin. "What's that for?" 

"Because I love you," he responded before laying back down, gently pulling her down with him. She laughed and slid into her spot in his arms. "I love you too, Owen Grady." Somehow, that made everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leaving feedback of any kind always helps. Thank you for reading!


End file.
